


Dododo Dobokzak?

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anime, Blushing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Card Games, Crack Relationships, Cute, Dating, Duelling, Friendship, Height Differences, In-Jokes, Love Stories, M/M, Machines, Meta, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Mistaken Identity, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slash, Vehicles, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Tsukumo Yuma and Yuatsu Shobee go over “mash-up” Monster Cards and come up with their own.
Relationships: Atem & Kaiba Seto, Bruno | Antinomy & Fudou Yuusei, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Mizuki Kotori & Tsukumo Yuma, Tsukumo Yuuma/Yuatsu Shobee
Kudos: 3





	Dododo Dobokzak?

Dododo Dobokzak?

Author’s Note: Writing this crack ship in “Nuts and Bolts” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/28877331>) was fun, so I’ve decided to revisit this pairing. Beyblade and Transformers references inbound! Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Pairing: Established Yuma x Shobee.

Summary:

Tsukumo Yuma and Yuatsu Shobee go over “mash-up” Monster Cards and come up with their own.

* * *

“Master of Dragon Knight…Rainbow Neos…Shooting Star Dragon TG – EX…”

“Whatcha up to, Shobee?” Yuma slapped underneath the helmet on the short guy’s back. Full throttle nuts, considering they were sitting on a construction beam, stories off solid earth!

Shobee sawed his teeth, grimace making a hard brake to the left side of his face. People often dropped a “That’s cute!” when Yuma buddied with him. It was already embarrassing, except for them, strangers in these situations usually thought Shobee was Yuma’s undisciplined kid brother, who Yuma was babysitting, not Yuma’s boyfriend, who was roughly the same age as him!

“I’m crawling the Heartland database for powerful Monster Cards, damn you.”

The middle-schooler had a hell of a sailor mouth. Whereas regular workaday workaholics swore to unload their frustrations (one would hope infrequently), Shobee unloaded expletives like a dump truck unloading sand and gravel. He hadn’t spent any length at sea, but he did spend most of it around burly construction dudes, the primary influence for his saucy language and bravado.

Yuma was a stupidly big jumbo dunce not to pick up on romantic cues. Kotori basically beat it into him Shobee wanted to date because Shobee was also too hot-blooded a “man” to spit out he wanted Yuma to take a ride with him in a high-grade crane.

“Dammit, w-why don’t they print a new boss to power up my Super-Z Power Heavy Machinery Deck?” Shobee stored his D-Pad.

“Dododo Dobokzak!” Yuma quaked suddenly.

“Eh? Dododo Dobokzak?”

“Yeah! A Ranked-Up Monster Xyz! It can be my Dododo Witch operating your Dobokzak!”

“Hahahahaha, damn you!”

“ _What_?”

“Powerful cards are bound to crush together Ace Monsters from two different playstyles. Dobokzak is the King of Heavy Industry at 3200 ATK, but Dododo Witch is a 1200 ATK weakling, you damn bastard!”

“Back to your old reflexes?” Yuma drilled Shobee. “Duelling isn’t just about power! Master of Dragon Knight fuses monsters that have the most ATK, but was born because rivals teamed up! Rainbow Neos is a monster formed out of love, and Shooting Star Dragon TG – EX, a friendship beyond time! So what more awesome a monster for you than a combiner mixing my high potential with your steel! Huge power ain’t needed to build huge things, hey?”

Kurivolt. Minimum Guts.

Small moves Yuma made to win Shobee’s Heart Piece and heart.

_God darn it, Yuma. Good move. Keep making nice moves on me, you bastard, god damn you!_

Outclassed, Shobee erupted red from his neck to his ears to his forehead, muttering the cussing parts while covering over the mushy bits.

Dododo Dobokzak. Hahahaha! Dorky as hell, but so damn endearingly dorky like Yuma!


End file.
